En mi soledad
by vindooc
Summary: Kurt Hummel estará de vuelta en Lima por una temporada, y está esperando grndes noticias. Ante su sufrimiento, nadie parece entenderlo, si, todos tratan de animarlo, pero nadie comprende realmente lo que le está pasando. ¿Empatía? ¿Comprensión? ¿Qué está sintiendo por Sebastian Smythe?
1. Capítulo I: Hola otra vez, suricata

En mi soledad.

Kurt caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de McKinley; menos que tranquilo, estaba cómodo. Se había hecho a la idea de caminar por ellos y encontrar a Blaine en algún casillero de los chicos del Glee Club. Si, quizá no había logrado superarlo aún, todavía lo seguía amando, pero era aún su mejor y había dejado en claro que Blaine no lo iba a incomodar; estaba en Lima sólo para apoyar a su padre ante las grandes noticias, no para revivir su amor con su exnovio.

En parte era bueno volver a Lima, aunque sea por unos días. Podría encontrarse de nuevo con su gran amiga: Mercedes, y a Mike, aunque nunca fueron muy íntimos, realmente lo aprecia. Blaine no cambió en lo absoluto su relación con Tina, seguían siendo inseparables, seguían manteniéndose al día de los últimos chismes del instituto por teléfono y seguían discutiendo sobre la moda retro. Sam y Brittany, eran una pareja tierna, Britanny, la chica con la que compitió por la presidencia de la clase, ahora es su mejor amiga unicornio, o bueno, bicornio, como ella misma se describe. Se enteró también del crush de Blaine por Sam, pero no estaba aquí para preocuparse por la vida sentimental de Blaine. Lo importante era que al menos podía contar con el apoyo de todos sus viejos amigos, y de los nuevos chicos del glee club, que aunque no lo conocían, estaban felices de que estuviera con ellos para las Regionales.

¡Santo Cielo, las Regionales! Kurt recuerda como no hace poco mas de tres años fueron sus primeras Regionales contra Aural Intensity y Vocal Adrenaline. El momento más importante de la vida de los graduados, incluso más importante que su campeonato Nacional. ¿Por qué? Porque esas Regionales definieron realmente quiénes eran: el grupo de LOSERS del instituto, luchando por un lugar en el mundo para ellos. Pra Kurt, y el resto de New Directions de 2009-2010, el mundo podría haberse terminado en el momento en que Sue Sylvester anunció "Y en primer lugar... ¡Los Campeones Nacionales: Vocal Adrenaline!".

Lo que más amaban se derrumbaba cual un edificio viejo, esperar ese resultado había sido el periodo de tiempo más mortificante de su vida... hasta ahora.

Ni siquiera una Quinn Fabray dándo a luz en pleno debate de los juéces podría compararse con esto: la familia Hudson-Hummel esperaba amargamente los resultados de laboratorio de Burt. El momento más feliz en la vida de esa familia, o el más desconsolante. Ahora Kurt, estaba tratando de lidiar con todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras estaba muriendo en amargura dentro de el.

Sería bueno relajarse, ¿no? Sabe que tocar su nariz tres veces en los minutos 14 y 28 no cambiarán los resultados, pero, debía aferrarse a lo que pudiera, con una esperanza tan decaída, todo parece ser factíble.

Decidió ir a Lima Bean, había ido con Blaine, Mercedes y Mike, y aunque trataron de reconfortarlo, necesitaba unos minutos a solas.

No haía ensayo de New Directions los martes a las nueve de la mañana, por lo que no tenía nada específico que ir a hacer a McKinley, y el Lima Bean estaba apenas abriendo sus puertas, perfecto. No habría nadie más que la cajera y el joven que prepara los cafés, suficientemente íntimo para ordenar un poco sus ideas.

Kurt rápidamente ordenó su orden de siempre, un mocha frío. Tras pagar, se dirigió a la mesas de hasta atrás, cerca de los ventanales y muy alejado de la barra. Escogió una mesa para dos personas, trataba de beber su café, no quería que pareciera que esperaba a alguien, porque no lo hacía. Al parecer, sabía actuar muy bien, porque una voz casi familiar lo saludó:

Hola, Kurt- dijo una voz desagradablemente familiar

_¿Cara de Suricata?_- levantó la mirada para verlo, al ver esa sonrisa sarcástica no pudo evitar ponerse irritable, lo último que necesitaba eran molestias ahora mismo- ¡Cara de suricata! ¿A caso vives aquí?

_Si Kurt, también me da gusto verte-_ dijo con afán de molestarlo

_No te engañez a tí mismo Sebastian, tu y yo sabemos que lo que mas odias es ver mi hermosa sonrisa_- dijo Kurt desesperado, en un intento de lograr que Sebastian se fuera rápido.

_Jaja, chico nuevo ¿lo recuerdas, Kurt?_- dijo el Warbler, sentándose en la silla frente a Kurt antes de que eeste pudiera decir algo

_Nunca te creí realmente, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y te levantas de esa silla?_

_Jaja Kurt, podrías ser un poco más cortés ¿Sabes?_

_Tu nunca haz sido muy amable conmigo Sebastian ¿por qué insistes en sentarte conmigo?_

_No lo se, pensé que saltarme una clase sería más divertido, pero aquí me tienes._

¿Será que Scandals abre hasta la media noche?

_¿Debo recordarte que he cambiado, Kurt?_

_Chico bueno, ¿eh? No creo que un chico bueno se salte sus clases-_ dijo kurt, con la cabeza palpitante

_Oh vamos, era el ensayo de los Warblers, las cosas no han ido tan bien desde el incidente de Hunter_- dijo Sebastian tranquilamente, como si no le importara nada acerca del coro

_¿Debo asumir que tu no consumías esteroides?_- preguntó Kurt sarcásticamente, forzando una sonrisa. Sebastian lo estaba sacando de quicio

_El punto es encontrarme un lado malo, ¿cierto?_- dijo Sebastian con su sonrisa burlona.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, más que incómodo, era profundo y penetrante. La señorita cajera no podía dejar de vigilarlos, esperando que se golpearan o algo. Cuando Kurt estaba a unos sorbos de terminar su café, decidió enfrentar a Sebastian.

_¿Qué quieres, Sebastian? Si te invito un café ¿te largarías de una buena vez?-_ dijo Kurt, con su paciencia al borde.

_Todo lo contrario Kurt, pero no es mala idea_- dijo Sebastian, con su típica cara de conquista.

_¿Qué quieres, Sebastian?_- insistió el castaño

_Decirte que te entiendo_- contestó Sebastian, casi tímido, pero sincero

_¿Cuál es tu orden?_- preguntó Kurt, desconcertado, pero más interesado en lo que tenía que decir.


	2. Capítulo II: En la mesa de un café

En mi soledad

¿Qué quieres, Sebastian?- insistió el castaño

Decirte que te entiendo...- contestó Sebastian, casi tímido, pero sincero

¿Cuál es tu orden?- contestó Kurt, desconcertado, pero más interesado en lo que Sebastian tenía que decir...

Capítulo II

-Amm... creo que un americano, gracias- respondió el chico del blazer, con la voz temblorosa, inseguro de lo que tenía que decir. Sin embargo, Kurt había separado las piernas y dado un último sorbo a su café, esperando una respuesta.

-Perfecto- dijo Kurt, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba al mostrador, vigilando que Sebastian no huyera. No sabía por qué, pero realmente quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

A su regreso, notó un claro temor en Sebastian. Las manos de este sudaban, y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. El chico no podía dejar de tamborilear con su pie izquierdo, mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos. Encorbado hacia la mesa apoyándose en su codo, se preguntaba si realmente debía decirle a Kurt lo que quería. "_Va a creer que es una broma" _decía para si.

Kurt se sintió incómodo ante la vista, podía apostar que una gota de sudor estaba bajando por el perfil que no veía. Lentamente, casi temeroso, puso el café caliente frente a Sebastian, y decidió romper el hielo.

-No sabía cómo te gusta el café... le puse uno de azucar y dos de crema. Nunca he ordenado un café americano, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera estoy seguro si se le debe echar crema y azucar- decía Kurt, con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de inspirar confianza a Sebastian.

-Oh, está bien Kurt, es... perfecto- decía el chico, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas rojas, trató de forzar una sonrisa, pero no pudo; los nervios lo traicionaban.

-Amm... y dime Sebastian, ¿cómo te va en Dalton? Escuché que la profesora Stacy...- Kurt en serio quería saber lo que su compañero debía decir, pero pensó que sería prudente hacer una conversación más amena, quizá sea bueno preparar a Sebastian (y a él) para lo que viene.

-No Kurt... no quiero hablar de Dalton... quiero... hablar... de ti... - Dijo el Warbler, tapándose la boca casi inmediatamente, quería decir eso, pero no quería que se prestara a malas interpretaciones de Kurt.

-¿De mi, Sebastian?- dijo el contratenor desconcertado y apenado

-¡No Kurt! ¡No de eso!- se apresuró a responder- quiero decir... Blaine me contó de lo de tu papá

-Oh- se limitó a contestar. Blaine y su padre, dos temas que ahora mismo no le sentaban muy bien a Kurt.

-Si... bueno... realmente siento que tengas que pasar por algo asi y...

-Todavía no tengo los resultados- se apresuró a decir Kurt, no quería pensar en que los "lo siento" de las personas eran frases apresuradas, previniendo lo que el quería negarse a pensar.

-Lo se- contestó el otro, inseguro todavía de lo que iba a decir- bueno, solo quería decirte que se lo que estás pasando...y... que no me gustaría que pases lo que yo pasé...- Sebastian se llevó una mano a la boca y mordió el espacio entre su pulgar e índice izquierdo, con los ojos húmedos, desvió la mirada hacia los ventanales.

Kurt, desconcertado, sintió un huelco en el estómago. No lo podía evitar. Sebastian Smythe estaba llorando frente a él. El mismo Sebastian Smythe que trató de arrojarle un slushie adulterado con sal gruesa, el mismo Sebastian Smythe sin corazón que trata a todos como basura. Si, el mismo Sebastian Smythe estaba llorando frente a él. Kurt no sabía que hacer ni que decir, ni siquiera sabía lo que debía pensar ahora.Sólo podía compadecerse de Sebastian, no tenía a ciencia cierta lo que pasó con el chico, pero Kurt sabía que era algo que ni siquiera podría imaginar. Esperar los resultados de laboratorio ya ra lo suficientemente difícil, no quería siquiera vislumbrar el dolor que imagina Sebastian sufrió. Un amigo, un familiar, incluso un conocido, debe ser desgarrador saber que alguien está en batalla contra el cáncer... o peor aún... debe ser destrozador, saber que alguien a quien amas... perdió.

El soprano, lentamente se levantó, y decidió reaccionar al fin. Rodeó la mesa y se acercó a Sebastian. No estaba listo para abrazarlo, aún tenía un poco de rencor hacia él. Pero supuso que no estaría mal tocar su cara o tomar su mano a modo de consuelo; no importaba cuánto lo haya lastimado Sebastian una vez, esto era algo que no le desearía ni siquiera a su peor enemigo.

-Sebastian...- decía a Kurt, a la par que caminaba hacia el chico con el que compartía mesa, tomando la pañoleta que llevaba, dispuesto a secar sus lágrimas. Un gesto demasiado íntimo para hacer con la persona que consideras tu peor enemigo. Pero ambos estaban muy frágiles en ese mismo instante, no había tiempo de pensar...

-No Kurt... estoy bien... por favor, siéntate...- reaccionó Sebastian. Kurt rápidamente obedeció.

-Sebastian...- repitió Kurt, y Sebastian volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Yo se lo que es perder a alguien a quien aprecias, Kurt, pero no quisiera imaginar perder a dos personas a quien amas... mas que a nada...- decía, con la voz temblorosa, rasposa.

-No tienes que hablar ahora si no quieres, ¿sabes?- decía el otro, tratando de tranquilizarlo

-No, estoy bien- insitió- quiero hacerlo

-Oh...

-Decía... no quiero imaginar lo que se siente lo que debes pasar. La vida te ha tirado mucha mierda encima. Es decir, Blaine me dijo lo de tu madre y...- se detuvo cuando vio la cara de dolor del joven que estaba frente a él. Realmente no estaba pensando en lo que decía, sin saber cómo llegar a lo que tenía que decir- Soy un idiota...

-No Sebastian, estoy acostumbrado a comentarios acerca de ella... y supongo que sienta bien, tu nunca la conociste, y sin embargo sientes mi pérdida. Fue años atrás, lo se. Por ahora, quiero pensar en que todos "lo siento" son sinceros... y no simples frases de cortesía- respondió, ahora el que trataba evitar de llorar era el.

-Kurt- dijo Sebastian, casi como un suspiro- quiero decir... No quisiera que pierdas a tu padre, no de esta forma. Por favor, no digas cosas como "no te apresures" ahora lo último que quieres escuchar son frases apresuradas previniendo lo que quieres negarte a pensar, ¿cierto, Kurt?- dijo, Kurt no pudo evitar abrir la boca en gesto de sorpresa, el chico del café americano había puesto en unas palabras el sentimiento que no podía sacar cada vez que alguien trataba de animarlo- como sea, quiero que sepas... que yo pasé por eso, y no quiero que tu pases por lo mismo. Sé que yo no puedo hacer nada, pero eso es algo que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo- Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás, ¿acaso Sebastian Smythe podía leer sus pensamientos?

-Sebastian...- suspiró Kurt.

-Kurt- dijo Sebastian, tratando de burlarse, pero no podía. Sus ojos ardían y sus manos aún temblaban, su pie izquierdo aún tamborileaba en el piso- estoy bien- contestó, cuando vio las intenciones de Kurt de levantarse de nuevo.

-Creo que sería bueno que te compre una galleta, ¿no crees? A mi siempre me sube el ánimo un dulce de cacahuate, se que aquí no hay de eso, pero no se, una galleta podría subirte el ánimo...- dijo, tratando de desviar de nuevo el tema

-Quizá después Kurt. ¿Sabes una cosa? Sé que no somos los mejores amigos precisamente, pero en serio, quiero que sepas que te apoyo, no podría dejar que lleves esta carga en tu soledad, no cuando yo tuve que hacerlo en la mía... gracias por el café, Kurt- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Sebastian... ¿te puedo pedir tu número de celular?- susurró tímidamente mientras el otro se dirigía a la puerta, lo suficientemente audible para apenas escucharlo.

-Claro... dime cuando tengas los resultados, ¿si?

Sebastia tomó una servilleta y escribió su número.

-Hasta luego, Kurt. Realmente me gusta mi clase de las 10:30- decía Sebastian, ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla, no muy seguro. No podía abrazar a Kurt, no eran amigos aún; sin embargo, Kurt se adelantó.

Gracias Sebastian- contestó el de ojos grises, jalando a Sebastian hacia abajo para rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Sebastian correspondió el abrazo y suspiró. De todos modos, debía suponer que Kurt reaccionaría así. Se había mostrado muy frágil frente a el. El se había propuesto cambiar, decir algo incongruente no era opción, pero trató de eliminar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Por favor, dime que no te estás enamorando de mi- trató de reir, pero su risa fue fingida y amarga

-Sebastian...


	3. Capítulo III : Desahogo

En mi soledad.

-Por favor, dime que no te estás enamorando de mi- trató de reir, pero su risa fue fingida y amarga

-Sebastian...

Capítulo III

Desahogo

Sebastian se había ido a clases hace poco más de media hora. Eran 11:07 de la mañana en Lima. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podría ordenar sus pensamientos por hoy, decidió irse a casa. Sebastian le había dado un par de cosas en que pensar. Primero, ¿qué sucedia con él? Es decir, en ningún universo paralelo se habría imaginado teniendo una conversación íntima con Sebastian, sin importar la situación; era su peor enemigo, trató de arrebatarle a su novio por diversión seguro de que lo último que le interesaba era una relación amorosa con Blaine, sabía que solo quería llevarlo a la cama. Hizo lo imposible por lograrlo, ¡puso sal gruesa en un slushie! Sebastian dejó su interés por Blaine luego de eso, quizá se dio cuenta que sería imposible separarlos. O bueno, es mejor pensar eso que creer que Sebastian se rindió por pensar que Blaine no era lindo con un solo ojo.

Como sea, el chico del café americano le había hecho pensar bastante.

Segundo punto a tratar en la cabeza de Kurt: ¿qué le había pasado a Sebastian? Estaba claro que era algo espantoso, desgarrador. Kurt podría decir sin equivocarse que alguien cercano a Sebastian se había ido, y podría decir de la misma forma que se había ido a causa del cáncer. Kurt quería saber, estaba ansioso por saber. Pero él mejor que nadie sabe lo que es recordar la mierda que la vida te echa encima; preguntarle a Sebastian acerca de su historia no era una opción, no quería arruinar lo que había logrado hoy con él. Si bien, todavía no eran amigos, ya había tenido contacto físico con el. ¡Quién sabe cuánto tardó en darle un abrazo a Mercedes! En fin, sabía que a Blaine le tomó la mano y corrió cogido de ella por los pasillos de Dalton luego de dos minutos de conocerlo. Pero no era lo mismo. Sebastian lo detestaba y Kurt a él, abrazarlo para despedirse de él no había estado ni en sus sueños más locos de su vida. Era una suerte que McKenley y Dalton estaban en horario de clases cuando esto ocurrió, no quería tener a todo el glee club hacediándolo con preguntas, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba con Sebastian Smythe y por qué había estado abrazando tan fuerte al peor enemigo de New Directions. Aunque realmente no sabía si los chicos menores conocían a Sebastian, estaba seguro que los mayores si lo perseguirían como moscas a un pastel, no necesitaba enfrentar a Blaine ahora.

Peor aún, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si eso llegaba a los oídos del Sr. Shuster, y el le contaba algo a su padre. Su padre tenía un mal historial con los ataques al corazón, no quería verse en esa situación de nuevo, mucho menos cargando esa culpa. Burt se pondría furioso al enterarse.

De todas formas, suponía que era una suerte también haber decidido ir a Lima Bean durante la pinta de Sebastian. Esa conversación había roto una barrera entr ambos, al menos para él había derribado ese rencor profundo por el chico del blazer. Más bien, había empezado a sentir algo un poco más reconfortante. Empatía, comprensión... o quizá el saber que Sebastian sentía eso por él le causaba un sentimiendo más profundo. Por ahora, prefería llamar a eso "gratitud".

Camino a su casa, Kurt había dejado los pensamientos por Sebastian a un lado. Se estacionó frente a su casa más o menos al punto del mediodía. Observó la puerta y las ventanas, preguntándose si había alguien adentro. Sería mucha suerte en un día si no había nadie en casa, sin embargo, quería guardar esa suerte para el día de entrega de los resultados. Sintió un huelco en el estómago de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Eso era bueno, quería mostrarse fuerte hacia su padre, hacia el glee club, hacia Carol y hacia Finn. No quería que nadie lo viera llorar, no quería escuchar estúpidos "todo estará bien, Kurt", porque no, nada estaba bien en ese preciso momento.

Abrió la puera lo más serio que pudo, entró, y cerró la puerta tras de él. Tras escuchar el "click" de esta al cerrar, no pudo seguir conteniéndose, recargó su espalda en la puerta, se sentó en el suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y rompió en llanto. Lloró, lloró por minutos, lloró por horas. Lloró hasta que sus ojos no pudieran llorar más. Respiró una, dos, tres veces hasta perder la cuenta y por fin se levantó. Desahogado, pero no por eso menos triste. Vio el reloj, 12:28 de la tarde, pero ahora lo último que quería hacer era tocarse la nariz tres veces.

En lugar de eso, hizo lo único que realmente podía reponerlo. En Nueva York no podía hacerlo.

Se escabulló a la habitación de sus padres, se acostó en el suelo, se acercó a la cómoda de la habitación e inhaló nuevamente hasta perder la cuenta. Quería llenarse del olor de ese perfume, quería llenarse del olor de su madre. Siempre que estaba mal, se escabullía en la habitación de su padre y hacía lo mismo. Kurt era como un tierno bebé. Los bebés cuando tienen miedo se acurrucan en el pecho de su madre y se tranquilizan al escuchar el latido de su corazón e inhalar su ecensia.

El chico sabía muy bien que no quedaba nada de su madre en esa cómoda más que el olor, sin embargo, si se perdía lo suficiente, podía escuchar un suave palpitar.

Kurt no pudo más y liberó la tención de sus brazos, y abrió las manos que habían estado ya un buen rato hechas puños. Limpió sus lágrimas por última vez y se quedó dormido en el suelo de la habitación.

No esperaba a nadie en un buen rato; Finn ni siquera estaba en la ciudad, Burt estaba en la tienda en un afán de no sentirse enfermo y Carole seguramente había ido al centro comercial o algo así.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que se quedó dormido. Cuando Burt llegó y lo vio en su habitación no dijo nada, solo retrocedió en silencio y cerró la puerta lo más suave que pudo.

-A veces un niño necesita a su madre...- murmuró para él mismo- sólo espero que todavía pueda contar con su padre...- Burt rompió en un llanto silencioso y bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, donde bebió lentamente un vaso de agua.

Kurt no se había dado cuenta de nada, seguía durmiendo, respirando el olor del perfume de su madre e imaginando ese suave latido mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Kurt habló entre sueños y susurró un pequeño "_mami_" antes de volver a acomodarse en el piso.


	4. Capítulo IV: Los Warblers

En mi Soledad

Kurt no se había dado cuenta de nada, seguí durmiendo, respirando el olor del perfume de su madre e imaginando ese suave latido mientras se perdiía en sus pensamientos. Kurt habló entre sueños y susurró un pequeño "mami" antes de volver a acomodarse en el piso.

Capítulo IV

Los Warblers

Sebastian se había retirado de Lima Bean y se había puesto en camino para entrar a su clase de Historia Universal. Sebastian podrá ser un patán, si, pero le encantan las ciencias sociales. Historia Universal en específico, había sido una asignatura con mucho impactó sobre él. Guerras, batallas, tronos... la preparatoria para él podría ser una clara representación de la sociedad medieval, en las escuelas públicas incluso había un rey y una reina. Claro, en Dalton sólo asistían chicos, por lo que la sociedad en esa escuela era un poco diferente, pero a partir de los mismos principios. Y en este contexto, Sebastian era el rey. Capitán de los Warblers; Blaine se lo dijo a Kurt cuando lo conoció "los chicos del coro son como estrellas de rock", eso convertía a Sebastian en el líder de las estrellas, si Rachel Berry quería sentirse Barbra Streisand, el podía tener la libertad de sentirse Steve Harrys. Como sea, volviendo a la analogía de la sociedad medieval, Sebastian era el Rey de la Academía Dalton, claro, hasta que llegó Hunter. Con su cara de niño bueno y con su historial encantador, al consejo de los Warblers no le costó ningún trabajo nombrarlo su nuevo líder. Si Hunter era el Rey, Sebastian se sentía como el eúnuco sin bolas. Nadie en Dalton seguía a Sebastian ahora, todos amaban a Hunter.

Claro, a Sebastian siempre le gustó jugar sucio, pero Hunter rebasó sus límites. La reputación de los Warblers se había ido en picada. Fuera de Dalton, nadie creía en la mentira de Hunter. "Ese chico no podía llevar el paso, tuve que echarlo. Él tan solo trató de vengarse"

Toda la Academia se creía esa basofia, menos los Warblers, los Warblers sabían la verdad y seguían asistiendo a sus ensayos. Querían fingir ser buenos perdedores y fingir prepararse para el próximo año.

Si la corte había encontrado a Hunter culpable, no entendía por qué seguía en su escuela. Claro, el dinero es la respuesta. Cualquiera con dinero para asistir a Dalton tenía dinero para comprar el veredicto del director. ¿Qué más importaba? Incluso si en Dalton seguían las cosas normales, ninguna Universidad de renombre iba a permitir a Hunter matricularse (aunque podía estar seguro que a ninguno del coro), y todavía no estaba claro si la Sociedad de Coros los permitiría competir el año próximo.

¿Por qué pensar en Hunter? De todas maneras, Sebastian podía regresar a París en el momento en que quisiera. Y en este momento, solo quería ser optimista, por Kurt, no sabía exactamente lo que sucedía, pero era lindo pensar que Kurt iba a ponerse eufórico al tener buenas noticias del cáncer de su padre; o bien, quería estar para él si no recibía noticias lo suficientemente buenas. Quizá no eran amigos, pero Sebastian nunca fue egoísta, bueno, ya no desde que decidió cambiar en las Regionales de hace un año. Sebastian estaba dispuesto a apoyar a quien lo necesitara, incluso si eso englobaba a Kurt. Kurt y su padre por el momento iban a ser el centro en la cabeza de Sebastian.

Ah... el salón de Historia. Sebastian tenía facilidad para la matrícula de ciencias sociales, iba a ser un perfecto abogado. Era un alivio para Sebastian saber que estaba de acuerdo con su padre en convetirse en abogado, no le gustaba pelear con sus padres. Claro, un poco de diversión valían la pena. Pero ahora era distinto, no hubo ninguna clase de pelea desde que se propuso cambiar. No les gustó para nada en lo absoluto lo del slushie de Blaine, pero estaban más contentos con él ahora. Sebastian había vuelto a esforzarse académicamente, ya no lo encontraban con resaca cada mañana y ya no tenían la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarlo con alguien de Scandals en su habitación, o en el callejó de unas calles adelante cuándo estaba demasiado ebrio. Era un avance, pero eso no era suficiente para Sebastian. En el fondo, seguía sintiendo remordimientos por todo lo que hizo durante su liderazgo con los Warblers. Hunter había hecho cosas peores, pero no aminoraban la carga de Sebastian. Quizá por eso queria ayudar a Kurt, quizá solo trataba de ganarse su perdón.

-No- susurró Sebastian antes de que la profesora Stacy entrara al aula. Lo que hacía por Kurt era más que una compensación. Era más grande que todo.

Las clases en Dalton pasaron de lo más normal para Sebastian. Historia, Cálculo, Economía. En fin, hasta ahora, nada había salido de su rutina, excepto por la plática con Kurt. Había valido la pena no ir al ensayo de los Warblers, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando se disponía a salir del edificio, alguien lo interceptó:

-¿Por qué no fuiste al ensayo, Sebastian?- dijo Hunter un tanto molesto

-Cállate, Hunter. No tengo nada que hacer allí. De todas formas, este era mi último año y la temporada de los Warblers terminó.- dijo Sebastian tratando de rodearlo.

-Deberías seguir entrando a los ensayos. Es una suerte que aún nos permitan ensayar.A nadie en la Academia le gustaría un glee club desmoronándose, ¿Cierto? Debemos ser cuidadosos. No tenemos la misma credibilidad ahora.

-¿Debo recordarte que lo de las hormonas fue tu idea?- dijo Sebastian, con su sonrisa de suricata.

-¿Y yo debo recordarte que estoy aquí porque al Director no le pareció bueno tu liderazgo, Sebby?- contestó el otro chico, haciendo mucho énfasis en Sebby.

-Cállate, ¿quieres?

Sebastian salió del edificio y se dirigió a su automóvil. "_Quizá sea bueno que deje definitivamente a los Warblers_" pensó para sí mismo. Pensar que Hunter estaba en Dalton por sus acciones, lo hacía sentir aún peor de lo que estaba. Hunter le había arruinado la vida académica a todo el coro, nadie tendría futuro luego de Dalton. Además, muchos de los chicos comenzaron a tener reacciones secundarias por la ingesta de hormonas. Él nunca habría hecho algo así. Pero Hunter y su estúpido gato estaban allí por su causa, así que si, eso hacía que se sintiera en el hoyo por la culpa.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y en ese momento, solo vino a su mente Kurt. Pero "_mierda_" le había dado su número de celular sin pedirle el suyo de vuelta, no tenía idea dónde viven sus padres y no era seguro encontrarlo en McKinley porque ya estaba graduado.

Ante esto, Sebastian se dedicó a recordar los brazos de Kurt alrededor de su cuello. Quizá si los brazos de Kurt le habían servido para disipar su tristeza, le servirían para disipar su ira.

Sebastian conducía hacia su casa, tenso, pero decidido: iba a abandonar a los Warblers.

**Nota del autor**: Hoy no se que pasó... siento que me desvarié un poco. Pero era importante anunciar la salida de Sebastian de los Warblers para lo que viene después. Por cierto, es mi primera nota! Que genial, ¿no? quería decirles que voy a actualizar todos los sábados. Actualicé mucho esta semana porque no tuve clases un par de veces. No teman en dejar Reviews, en serio, es mi primer fic, estoy abierto a la crítica.


	5. Capítulo V: Luego de unas horas

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y en ese momento, solo vino a su mente Kurt. Pero "_mierda_" le había dado su número de celular sin pedirle el suyo de vuelta, no tenía idea dónde vivía, y no era seguro encontrarlo en el McKinley porque ya estaba graduado.

Ante esto, Sebastian se dedicó a recordar los brazos de Kurt al rededor de su cuello. Quizá si los brazos de Kurt le habían servido para disipar su tristeza, le servirían para disipar su ira.

Sebastian conducía hacia su casa, tenso pero decidio: iba a abandonar a los Warblers.

En mi soledad.

Capitulo V

Luego de unas horas.

Día de Kurt

Kurt había despertado a las nueve de la noche de ese mismo día. No sabía precisamente la hora, pero estaba oscuro y solo estaba la luz proviniente de la lámpara de alumbrado público de afuera. Kurt recordó que debía tocarse la nariz, así que decidió mirar el reloj de la cómoda para averiguar la hora. Al hacerlo, sintió rigidez en su cuello. Cuando lo tomó con una mano, descubrió rigidez tambien entre su hombro y antebrazo. Decidió levantarse completamente, pero una ola de dolor había invadido completamente su cuerpo. Dormir en el suelo había sido una espantosa idea. Lentamente, se dirigió a la cocina. Bajar la escaleras fue una verdadera tortura.

Cuando bajó, encontró a Carole y a su padre en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Bastante deprimidos, tomados de las manos. Burt tomaba con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Carole y Carle tomaba con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de Burt. Ambos miraban hacia un punto no específico de la mesa, conteniéndo las ganas de llorar, sin decir nada, sin notar la presencia de Kurt en el marco de la entrada. Kurt, decidió no interrumpir. Si hacía algo como carraspear, toser o estornudar, inmediatamente Carle iba a levantarse y decir "oh, hijo. No te habíamos visto. ¿Quieres que te preparo algo? Hoy tuve un día super agitado en e centro comercial..." fingiendo que todo era normal y tratando de aferrarse a su antigua realidad. Ahora mismo, Kurt no quería eso de nadie. Lo único que quería es que alguien tratara de entenderlo. Carole estaba sufriendo, si, Kurt estaba conciente de eso. Finn, aunque estaba en los dormitorios de la Universidad, estaría igualmente preocupado. Pero no era lo mismo. Nadie entendería nunca el dolor que padecía. Nadie podría entender lo que es tener miedo de perder a ambos padres, las dos personas que mas te han amado. Las frases relajantes no eran una opción, ahora no. Quería que las palabras optimistas fueran en situacones optimistas. Quería eso cuando recibiera as buenas noticias.

Kurt salió de la cocina, subió nuevamente las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Vio en uno de sus muebles muchas fotografías familiares: las fotos de la graduación, de su primer viaje a Nueva York, de las Regionales 2010... y una fotografía al centro. Una fotografía de Blaine, sentado en una de las bancas de piedras de Dalton, tomando su mano y dejando que recargara el peso de su cabeza en su hombro. Kurt aún utilizaba el uniforme de la Academia, y entonces recordó que esa fotografía la había tomado unas semanas después de las Regionales 2011. Recordó el primer beso que se dio con Blaine, y como en el funeral de Pavarotti... oh genial, más muertes.

Las fotografías estaban exactamente igual a como las dejó el día que su padre fue a dejarlo al aeropuerto, como si esperara que nada de eso cambiara. Pero han pasado casi ocho meses y las cosas han cambiado dramáticamente.

Nueva York le sentó bien, estaba siguiendo su sueño, y cuando se fue, no pensó volver a Lima alguna vez tan desolado. Pensaba que volvería feliz, para reir con su padre cada día de su estancia. Pero no, estaba en Lima, esperando que el doctor dijera "no kurt, no serás huérfano en un buen rato".

Kurt se sentó en la orilla de su cama, recordando como su vida siempre había sido un infierno. Pero cada infierno parecía tener una recompensa. Blaine, su entrada a NYADA, su trabajo en ... Pero no entendía que puerta podría abrirse ahora. Si le daban malas noticias, no sabría encontrar una recompensa de la vida. Como si la vida se arrepintiera de haberle dado lo que le había dado y decidiera desquitárselo con lo que mas le duele. Así se sentía Kurt.

Así, Kurt decidió irse a bañar, su ritual nocturno era super importante. Se mojó en la regadera hasta que el agua caliente se convirtió en agua helada e hizo su ritual nocturno a la ligera. Ahora el cuidado de su piel no era importante. 11:14 pm, un... dos.. tres... tres veces tocó su nariz, como era su nueva costumbre.

Salió de la regadera en su bata de baño blanca y buscó entre sus pjamas. Mierda, solo tenía pijamas negras. Como sea, no se apanicó, y decidió dormir en una camiseta y vermuda blanca que había encontrado en el fondo de sus cajones. No era muy su estilo, pero era mejor que atraer a la mala suerte. 12:04 de la noche, Kurt durmió de nuevo, llorando hasta perder la conciencia.

Día de Sebastian...

Sebastian por fin llegó a su casa. Entró y lo primero que vio fue a su madre sentada en el sillón individual de su sala de estar, con brazos cruzados, con una pierna sobre la otra y con una mirada severa. "_Rayos_" fue lo primero que pensó Sebastian, pero quizo actuar con naturalidad.

-Hola, mamá.Pensé que estarías en el club con papá o algo así...

-Habló tu capitán de glee club- interrumpió la señora Smythe, con un tono severo

-¿Y qué dijo?- contestó Sebastian, prediciendo lo que iba a decir.

-Dijo que ya no tienes el mismo compromiso que tenías antes hacia el glee club... además de que faltaste al ensayo de hoy. ¿Eso es cierto?- dijo la señora Smythe severa, pero con la esperanza de que Sebastian dijera que Hunter mentía, sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

-Es cierto, madre.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- djo con un suspiro

-Estuve con Kurt...

-¿Kurt?- volvió a interrumpir la señora Smytthe- ¿Quién demonios es Kurt?

-Kurt es el ex-novio de Blaine Anderson, madre

-Ah... por favor, dime que no te acostaste con el, porque si es así te voy a dar una paliza, Sebastian- la señora Smythe estaba furiosa.

-Claro que no... no tenía planeado ir a verlo... lo encontré en...

-Dime que no fue en un bar gay...

-No madre, lo encontré en Lima Bean

-Entiendo Sebastian. Entonces puedo suponer que Kurt no es la razón por la que no fuiste al ensayo del coro, ¿cierto?

-Así es, madre- Sebastian agachó la cabeza, no quería enfrentar a su madre ahora.

-Dime cual es.

-Los Warblers ya no son lo mismo que eran antes... no quiero estar con ellos. Ya no más.

-Mira Sebastian- la señora Smythe se quedó pensativa, siendo muy cuidadosa de lo que iba a decir, no quería decir nada equivocado- se de la reputación tuvieron cuando tu eras el capitán, y se de la reputación que tienen ahora. Sé que nunca hablas conmigo, Sebastian. Pero una madre conoce todo acerca de sus hijos. Así que dime hijo, ¿Crees que el asunto de los Warblers tiene solución?

-No, madre- dijo Sebastian, agachando aún más la cabeza.

-¿Crees que dejarlos sería la mejor solución?

-No lo sé, madre.

-Sebastian, hijo. Sé que ahora mismo las cosas pueden parecer difíciles, pero piensa siempre que huir no es la opción. Tu no arreglarás las cosas saliendo del coro, ante los ojos de cualquiera, tu siempre serás ex-miembro de los Warblers. Pero piensa, ¿no sería mejor arreglar las cosas antes que huir?

-No lo sé, madre- djo Sebastian, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Está bien Sebastian, no te voy a detener.

La señora Smythe subia los escalones hacia la parte alta de la casa, antes de subir se volteó hacia su hijo y dijo

-Oh y Sebastian- Sebastian volteó a verla- se quien es Kurt, no es solamente el ex-novio de Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian se quedó perplejo ante el comentario de su madre, viéndola subir de nuevo.

**Nota del autor**: ¡Regresé! Sé que dije que actualizaría los sábados, pero mañana no tengo actividades en la escuela y tuve un poco de tiempo para mi. Actualizaré el sábado de nuevo. No se detengan en dejar reviews, son mi motivación. C:


	6. Capítulo VI: Consejos

-Oh y Sebastian- Sebastian volteó a verla- se quien es Kurt, no es solamente el ex-novio de Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian se quedó perplejo ante el comentario de su madre, viéndola subir de nuevo.

En mi soledad.

Capítulo VI

Consejos

Sebastian no sabía que pensar acerca del comentario de su madre. ¿Qué relación tenía Kurt Hummel con Carlota Smythe? Como sea, Kurt por ahora es un conocido, quizá todo vuelva a la normalidad dentro de poco. Ahora debía pensar en que hacer con Hunter. Su madre tenía razón, huir no es una opción.

Mientras Sebastian estaba divagado en sus pensamientos, decidió comer solo e irse a dormir. Cerca de las dos de la mañana, su celular vibró en su cómoda de madera, la cual amplificaba el ruido. Eso siempre ponía de malas a Sebastian, sin embargo, cogió su celular y con los ojos entrecerrados leyó un número desconocido. Indeciso, oprimió el botón de "Leer mensaje", en el fondo, sospechaba y tenía la vaga esperanza de que fuera Kurt, había anhelado mucho hablar con el ese día. Para fortuna de Sebastian, era él:

-_Hola Sebastian. Perdón si te despierto, este es mi número. Kurt. ;)_

Sebastian estaba emocionado, sin pensarlo decidió escribir una respuesta:

Si me despertaste, Kurt, pero no te preocupes, no debes de pedirme disculpas. ;)- En menos de un minuto, ya tenía respuesta de Kurt.

_Es un alivio, no quería enfrentar a una suricata rabiosa._

_-Jaja, muy gracioso ¬¬ Por cierto, ¿a qué debo tus mensajes nocturnos?_

_-No podía dormir :(_

_-Entiendo, yo estaba durmiendo, pero es una mala noche. Puedo marcarte?_

_-Ok :)_

Dicho esto, Sebastian se apresuró a guardar en sus contactos el número de Kurt, y tras esto, no perdió más tiempo en marcar para escuchar la voz que había esperado con ansias todo el día.

-Kurt.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Sebastian... - Kurt trató de burlarse de él, como quizo hacerlo en Lima Bean. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo, le dolía todo.

-Y... amm... ¿Por qué la mala noche?- Sebastian no estaba muy seguro de que decir. Era la primera vez que le marcaba a Kurt, y no era muy usual hablar por teléfono a las dos de la mañana. Decidió hablar bajo, no quería que sus padres lo escucharan y tener que confrontarlos. No quería meter a Kurt en eso.

-Tu sabes, el estrés.- dijo Kurt, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Tu voz se escucha ronca. ¿Lloraste?

-No, para nada- Kurt no quería mostrar debilidad ante Sebastian. Pero ¿qué mas da? Luego del asunto de Lima Bean, cualquier interacción entre ellos parecía lejana a ser demasiado íntima para la historia que tenían.

-Kurt... por favor, no me mientas...

-No miento, Sebastian. Mejor dime, ¿por qué fue tu mala noche?

-Es que... prométeme contestar mis preguntas luego de esto, ¿si?- estaba agitado, preocupado.

-Está bien, supongo que no me dirás si me niego.

-Supones bien, Kurt... Bueno... es que... PIENSODEJARALOSWARBLERS-Sebastian dijo ésta última frase sin tomar aire, a lo cual Kurt, aunque entendió lo dicho, tuvo que expresar su sorpresa.

-¿Que tu qué?-

-Que dejaré Los Warblers, Kurt- dijo Sebastian menos tenso

-Si, si. Eso lo entendía bien. ¡Pero explícate!

-Es que, todavía me siento culpable respecto a lo que hice el año de mi liderazgo. Sembré el miedo en ese club, y en todo Dalton. Y ahora, no me gusta formar parte de lo que Hunter hace. Es una mierda, ¿sabes?- diciendo esto último, Kurt pudo escuchar como Sebastian suspiró y se inclinó para atrás, luego de descargar su culpa.

-Entiendo, Sebastian... mira, no es como si yo supiera mucho de éstas cosas. Pero pienso que deberías redimirte con Los Warblers, o algo así.- Kurt todavía pensaba qupe hacer mientras hablaba.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?- Sebastian hizo un ligero berrinche, que a Kurt le pareció "¿Tierno?"

-No lo se. Quizá deberías retomar tu liderazgo- Kurt se escuchaba aún pensativo.

-No es sencillo, ¿sabes? No creo que sea fácil reclamar el club a Hunter y al Señor Puzzy- Sebastian hablaba más para él que para Kurt. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó una risita en el otro lado del teléfono, se incomodó- ¿Kurt, sigues allí?- volvió a escuchar risitas- ¡Kurt!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que Sam me contó el día que llegué que Britanny descubrió a Lord Tubbington coqueteandole por Facebook a un gato macho llamado Señor Puzzy, y que engañaba a Lady Tubbington con él. Eso hace a Lord Tubbington bisexual, ¿no? Además ¿anda con el gato de Los Warblers?- Kurt se carcajeaba mientras decía eso.

-Kurt, en serio, estábamos hablando de mi, ¿sabes?- Sebastian se rio ante el comentario de Kurt, pero necesitaba seguir desahogandose.

-Lo se, lo se, espera a que pueda dejar de reir- Kurt por fin dejó de reir, solo jadeaba, luego de un minuto, guardó silencio.

-Me gusta escucharte reir- dijo Sebastian sin darse cuenta, cuando reaccionó trató de arreglarlo- es que... tu sabes, haz estado un poco apagado.

-Oh- Kurt se había sonrojado un poco- gracias Sebastian.

-Si... como sea... hablábamos de Hunter. ¿Cómo hacer que me devuelba el club?

-Rétalo- dijo Kurt muy seguro- Siempre funciona

-Eso no me asegura nada.

-Quizá, pero si ganas puedes obligarlo. Es más, podrías pedir una votación.

-Suena bien Kurt... Ahora TU debes responder mis preguntas- dijo Sebastian considerando la optativa de Kurt

-Está bien

-¿Estuviste llorando? Por favor dime- Sebastian dio un suspiro profundo, pesado.

-Si...- Kurt dudó un segundo- es que... no puedo... simplemente trato de resistir, pero no puedo, ¡no puedo!- Sebastian sintió un nudo en la garganta, Kurt estaba llorando de nuevo- Lo siento, lo siento. Tu tienes que ir a la escuela en unas horas. Hablamos luego, ¿ok?.

-¡Espera, Kurt! ¡Por favor, no cuelgues!- Kurt había colgado

Sebastian no durmió muy bien las siguientes horas, cuando su alarma de despertador lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, encontró un mensaje nuevo en su celular.

_-Siento haberte colgado. Lima Bean, hoy, a las cinco, ¿Está bien? :3-_Kurt

Sebastian casi esboza una sonrisa, y se apresuró a escribir

_-Claro que si, cualquier lugar es bueno. ;D-_Sebastian.

Nota del autor: perdón por actualizar tan noche, mi mamá hizo planes y llegué a mi casa hace una hora. Pero lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí estoy. Siento también si ahora no es mi estilo de escritura, pero lo hice a la carrera, en serio, perdónenme. Dejen sus reviews, son mi motivación. Y si, en este Fic la mamá de Sebastian se llama Carlota Smythe. :) hasta el otro sábado. ;)


	7. Capítulo VII: Antes de llegar

-_Siento haberte colgado. Lima Bean, hoy, a las cinco. Está bien? :)_- Kurt

Sebastian casi esboza una sonrisa y se aprsuró a escribir.

_-Claro que si, cualquier lugar es bueno ;D-_ Sebastian.

En mi soledad.

Capítulo VII

Antes de llegar a la silla de un café.

Día de Sebastian

¡Dios Santo! Las clases en Dalton habían parecido eternas. Siempre había odiado los miércoles, pero esto lo superaba. Sebastian nunca había estado más ansioso por salir, la campana de la última clase anunciaba que podía retirarse, y Sebastian no podría estar más feliz. Pero mierda, todavía faltaban dos horas y quince minutos para las cinco.

Sebastian entró a su casa, no había nadie. Entró a su habitación y se sentó frente a su escritorio, quizá podría matar el tiempo haciendo un poco de tarea, pero no, no podía concentrarse. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera Kurt. ¿Cómo pasaría las próximas dos horas? Arreglarse era una buena opción.

Abrió su armario, ir a ver a Kurt en el uniforme de Dalton no era buena idea, Kurt solo lo había visto con ropa distinta al uniforme una ocasión, y no fue una noche muy agradable para el chico más bajito.

En fin, hoy solo tomarían un café y conversarían, quizá decida tomarle la palabra a Kurt y obligarlo a comprarle una galletas. O quizá sería bueno pagar esta vez, un caballero siempre paga en la primera cita... joder... esto no era una cita, no podía ser una cita, no aún. Eran solo dos conocidos tratando de socializar, ¿no? Suavizar las cosas con Kurt, eliminar su rencor por todo. Aunque, quizá si era más que un par de conocidos saliendo una ocasión, ¿cierto? Quizá era el inicio del apoyo incondicional que Sebastian prometió darle a Kurt ante todo esto. Si, quizá eso era el término correcto. _"Quiero estar para Kurt ahora..."_ pensó para si Sebastian. No era buena idea ofrecer sus brazos con la imagen que Kurt tenía de el, no importaba si eran brazos consoladores, o brazos de felicitaciones... _"pero Kurt me abrazó primero..._" volvió a pensar para si Sebastian.

3:35 pm... aún faltaba mucho para su "no cita" con Kurt, se sentó en su cama y de repente la sintió el lugar más cómodo del planeta. Se recostó, se hizo bolita y abrazó su almohada._ "No es lo mismo... pero me servirás por un rato..._" dijo pegando los dientes a la almohada, imaginando que era la espalda de Kurt lo que acercaba hacia su pecho, volviendo a imaginar el soporte que Kurt le había brindado en Lima Bean hace apenas unas horas...

_"Me desvelé mucho anoche_- decía Seb entre sueños- _pero bueno... valió la pena_" y Sebastian se durmió, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

4:45 pm. Sebastian despertó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Quizá en el fondo no había perdido completamente su estado de alerta. Tenía que llegar con Kurt, y solo tenía 15 minutos para hacerlo. Se bañó por segunda vez ese día, se secó, y vistió con lo primero que encontró. No se preocupó por lo que llevaba puesto, aunque al salir de su casa (4:58 pm) pensó que Kurt se habría tardado horas arreglándose y que iba a reprochar que el no tuvo la delicadeza de devolverle el gesto. Pero se iba a enojar más si llegaba tarde.

Antes de arrancar su auto (5:00 pm) envió un mensaje a Kurt, "por favor, no te vayas" pensó en escribir primero, aunque se limitó a escribir:

_Lo siento. :( voy llegando_- Sebastian

_Ok_ - Kurt

Cuando llegó a Lima Bean, encontró a Kurt sentado en la misma mesa que habían utilizado la vez anterior. Recargaba su mejilla subre su puño izquierdo. ¿Está durmiendo? "_Que tierno..._" pensó para sí Sebastian. Aunque podía suponer que estaba más somnoliento que él. Quedarse despierto es una cosa, pero desvelarse llorando... no podía imaginar lo devastado que estaba Kurt. Se acercó lentamente, y lo rodeó con su brazo derecho, y con el izquierdo, tomó la mano con la que Kurt sostenía su mejilla "_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_" Como sea, Kurt no se asustó ante el gesto de Sebastian, despertó tranquilamente, aunque un poco de mal humor.

-Kurt...

-Sebastian...

Día de Kurt.

Luego de colgarle el teléfono a Sebastian, Kurt se dio cuenta que no había comido ni bebido nada desde las nueve o diez de la mañana, cuando le dio un último sorbo a su café antes de que Sebastian sufriera una crisis de pánico.

Lentamente se levantó, aunque sintió un breve mareo y no podía ver muy bien. Tardó un poco en acoplarse a todo... a la falta de energía, a los ojos irritados, secos e inflamados y al hecho de que había tenido una plática nocturna con Sebastian Smythe.

Bajó las escaleras, y fue a buscar algo de comer a la cocina. Para su sorpresa, encontró una rebanada de pastel de chocolate muy grande, con una taza de café acompañadas de un papelito amarillo con una nota de Carole:

**-Kurt, cielo, por favor, no me regañes guardo esto donde tu papá no pueda verlo, y pensé que sería bueno dártelo ahora que te sientes tan triste. Cariños, Carole.**

Kurt se enterneció un poco ante el gesto de Carole. Comió su pastel y luego bebió su café. No podía dormir. Ya había dormido lo suficiente y el pastel y el café iban a mantenerlo despierto un buen rato. Decidió entonces, bajar una manta a la sala y hacer un maratón de películas. No iban a distraerlo lo suficiente, pero era mejor que rodar en su cama el resto de la noche, pensando en su cita de las cinco. Pensar en un chico atractivo como Sebastian, acostado en su cama, usando tan poca ropa, sin una gota de productos para el cabello... estando tan al natural, tan vulnerable, con su alma desnuda... era un poquito inquietante.

"_Será mejor ver películas... Chicago tal vez_" pensó para si Kurt, aunque tambén podría imaginarse en el íntimo sofá de su casa, acurrucado en el pecho de Sebastian abrazando el brazo del chico. "_Dios, que estupidez..._" volvió a pensar Kurt. Sebastian había estado inquietándolo más con su interacción de aquella tarde tanto que su pasado parecía una página en el libro de "Kurt y Sebastian.

"_Son las hormonas...solo es un chico cualquiera"_ pensaba cada vez que Sebastian llegaba a su mente.

Como sea, esperar hasta las cinco de la tarde era una eternidad. Amaneció, 6:35 am.

Entonces, Kurt decidió limpiar a fondo la casa, de arriba a abajo cubriendo cada cuadro de la madera del suelo. Necesitaba estar ocupado en algo.

En fin, 10 horas limpiando la casa, prohibiéndole a Carole y a su padre entrar hasta las cinco de la tarde. Al menos no tendrían que preocuparse por la limpieza cuando se fuera. 4:35. Apenas con tiempo. Se bañó, se puso lo primero que encontró y no se puso nada de productos para el cabello. Se sentía extraño, usualmente se arregla más cuando tiene una cita con Adam o cuando salía con Blaine. "_Mierda, no es una cita_" decía para sí.

5:00 pm. Kurt estaba subiendo al auto de su padre para ir a Lima Bean. Antes de arrancar, su celular vibró en el blazer amarillo que usaba. Era Sebastian. Kurt se sintió algo aliviado cuando se enteró que Sebastian no había llegado aún. Era gracioso, su casa estaba más cerca de Lima Bean que la de Sebastian, y aún así estaba preocupado de dejarlo sea.

5:12 pm. Llegó a Lima Bean y se sentó en la mesa de la última vez. Prefirió esperar a Sebastian antes de ordenar algo en la barra, "es de mala educación ordenar antes de que tu cita llegue... mierda, no es una cita"

Como sea. 5:18 pm. La velada traía sus consecuencias y Kurt se apoyó sobre sus puños y se quedó dormido. Una siesta sin sueño, solo la ansiedad de que Sebastian lo encontrara así. Y así fue. 5:24 pm. Kurt primero se asustó, pero su voz, su voz diciendo su nombre...

**Nota del autor**: Lo siento... es que... pff... ayer fui a una fiesta de cumpleaños y hoy mi papá me trajo de aquí para allá... En serio, lo siento. Espero actualizar antes del sábado, para compensarlo :)


	8. Capítulo VIII: Otra vez, la mesa de café

Como sea. 5:18. La velada traía sus consecuencias y Kurt se apoyó en sus puños y se quedó dormido. Una siesta sin sueño, solo la ansiedad de que Sebastian lo encontrara así. Y así fue. 5:24 pm, Kurt primero se asustó, pero su voz, su voz diciendo su nombre...

En mi Soledad

Capítulo VIII

Otra vez, en la mesa de un café.

-Kurt...- Sebastian se rio un poco cuando Kurt dio un saltito cuando salió de su sueño, arrugo un poco la nariz y con la mano que Sebastian no estaba sujetando, se talló un poco los ojos. Quizá Sebastian nunca había visto algo tan tierno. Kurt parecía un bebé despertando de su siesta vespertina.

-Sebastian...- respondió Kurt tratando de que Sebastian no notara lo dormido que estaba. Pensó que Sebastian se ofendería al pensar que no tenía lo suficiente de su atención como para quedarse despierto.

-¿Puedo pagar yo ésta vez?- Preguntó el chico alto, mientras soltaba la mano de Kurt y se sentaba en la silla de enfrente. Kurt casi pierde el equilibrio, se había sostenido mucho de la mano de Sebastian. Creyó disimularlo, pero vio que el otro chico trataba de suprimir una risita. Kurt se ruborizó un poco, como sea, café gratis, ¿por qué no?

-Está bien, supongo que debes empezar a pagarme todo lo que me debes- respondió, con ánimos de molestarlo.

-Como sea, de todos modos, la galleta que me prometiste la última vez puedo cobrármela después.

-Sebastian, eres tan insoportable- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Antes si, pero ya no- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la barra. No recordaba exactamente que café tomaba Kurt, así que solo quiso adivinar. Era una tarde calurosa de primavera, algo frío no estaría mal. "Dos mochas fríos, por favor" dijo a la cajera, pagando su orden, preguntándose si Kurt quería algo más, pero estaban suficientemente cerca de la barra, no sería molestia (mucho menos si lo hace por Kurt) levantarse varias veces para ordenar.

Sebastian se acercaba a la mesa con dos vasos de café frío. ¿Kurt no tenía calor? Ese enorme abrigo amarillo debía parecer un horno. Cuando llegó, a la mesa, preguntó eso al chico de la mesa:

-Kurt, se que eres fanático de los abrigos y suéteres entallados, pero en serio, ¿no tienes calor?

-¿Qué?...- Kurt lucía desconcertado- Ah...- y dicho esto emepzó a desabrocharse el abrigo dejando ver una camiseta blanca de manga corta.

-¿Mejor?- dijo Sebastian, tratando de animarlo

-Si, supongo

-¿Por qué traías esa cosa puesta?- dijo, señalando el abrigo y haciendo un gesto de molestia

-No sé, tenía mucho frío, me bañé en agua helada...

-¿Que tu que? ¿Por qué?- dijo la suricata sacadísma de onda

-No lo se, podrá parecer tonto, si, pero siento como mis frustraciones parecen irse más rápido entre más baje la temperatura. No se, creo que me cuesta menos trabajo llorar...

-Kurt...- respondió el chico menos casi en un suspiro, apenas audible.

De nuevo, hubo un largo momento de silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, tenso y pesado como el de la última vez. Este era un silencio diferente, un silencio placentero, que guarda tantas cosas por contar y que decir, y ambos querían decir y escuchar todo.

Finalmente, Kurt rompió el silencio:

-Fue una interesante plática nocturna- dijo un poco tímido, con el café aún entre las manos

-Lo se. Hace mucho que no platicaba con alguien en la noche. Usualmente eran personas que querían pasar un buen rato y terminaba metido en líos. Pero decidí cambiar, Kurt, y la idea de tener una plática nocturna para conciliar el sueño, se me hace una idea más cómoda.

-Oh... Aunque no hemos cerrado ningún asunto

-¿Como el por qué me colgaste?- dijo Sebastian guiñando un ojo

-Podemos arreglar eso después, quería hablar sobre Hunter y tu.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Ya te dije, rétalo.

-¿En una canción?

-Claro que si, si demuestras que te mereces más el liderazgo de los Warblers que el, quizá puedas destituirlo. No es algo muy fácil, lo se, todos le temen, pero la diferencia será que tu, Sebastian Smythe, tienes un buen motivo para ponerte el saco de Warblers.

-Gracias Kurt, realmente estaba pensando en renunciar al club...

-¡No!- dijo sin dejar terminar al otro chico

-¿Disculpa?

-No, no puedes, te tengo bajo muchos conceptos, Sebastian, pero nunca he pensado que eres un cobarde. No hagas que empiece a creerlo.

-¡Vamos Kurt! Esto no es de valentía, es cuestión de orgullo...

-¡Con más razón debes quedarte! Salir por la puerta de atrás no es algo que sea una opción. Vas a entrar a esa aula de coro, vas a retar a Hunter y te lo vas a joder, ¿Entendiste?- Dijo Kurt, estaba exasperado, un poco rojo, ¿Sudando?

-¿Joder a Hunter? No gracias, Kurt, no es precisamente mi tipo, no me gustan tan narizones.

-Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo, Sebastian

Y el silencio placentero volvió a aparecerse. Sebastian había aceptado la propuesta de Kurt, y no era necesario que se lo dijera, tenía cierta convicción en sus ojos, la misma que podían notar todos los que lo rodeaban antes de una presentación, o incluso antes de un examen. Kurt le había prohibido rendirse, y no lo iba a defraudar. Ahora... solo quería hacer prometer lo mismo a Kurt, y prometerle que iba a estar a su lado.

**Nota del autor**: Hola, perdón por no actualizar. Pero ya son los últimos días de la escuela, esos en los que no hacemos nada. Así que creo que podré actualizar dos o tres veces por semana. Este capítulo lo dividiré en tres partes (contando esta) y en cada parte se resolveráun asunto en la vida de ambos. Ya en el capítulo XI empiezo con el retorno de Sebastian y habrá interacción de New Directions. En serio espero no defraudarlos. :3 Gracias por los reviews. ¡Dejen más!


	9. Capítulo IX: Continuación

Y el silencio placentero volvió a aparecerse. Sebastian había aceptado la propuesta de Kurt, y no era necesario que se lo dijera, tenía cierta convicción en sus ojos, la misma que podían notar todos los que lo rodeaban antes de una presentación o incluso antes de un examen. Kurt le había prohibido rendirse, y no lo iba a defraudar. Ahora... solo quería hacerle prometer lo mismo a Kurt, y prometerle que iba a estar a su lado.

En mi soledad.

Capítulo IX

Otra vez, en la silla del café

Segunda parte.

Kurt, estaba muy a gusto con ese silencio. Era un silencio en el que no necesitaba decirse nada para expresar todo lo que debía ser expresado. Un silencio que se volví placentero para sus oídos cuando no escuchaban más que el murmullo de la tienda, ignorándolo a tal punto que paracía música de fondo para el sonido de sus respiraciones. Kurt, cautivado, decidió romper el silencio. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar con Sebastian Smythe todavía.

-¿Sabes? Es extraño que estemos hablando sin atacarnos el uno al otro- dijo el chico, poniendo el vaso de café sobre sus labios, sin beber nada.

-Kurt, creo que lo que pasó ayer, nuestra plática nocturna, yo saliendo contigo, todo- haciendo mucho énfasis en "TODO"- TODO lo que hemos pasado ha cambiado completamente nuestra relación. Hablarnos cordialmente no pasa a ser algo extraño.

-Como sea, Sebastian... Eres la única persona con la que he podido hablar desde ayer- Decía el ojiazul, sin saber exactamente como llegar a donde quería llegar.

-Oh, vamos Kurt, puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras, ya me haz despertado a las dos de la mañana, ¿recuerdas?- dijo el chico más alto, en un tono de voz tan suave que podía derretir los tímpanos de Kurt, pero con ese toque de sarcasmo que, aunque ésta vez amistoso, resultaba familiar para Kurt. Ahora mismo, quería aferrarse al pasado, antes de cruzar la puerta del aeropuerto, cuando su padre se despedía de él. Quería estar en Lima más tiempo, aferrarse a su padre lo más que podía. Se sintió un poco aturdido cuando Sebastian lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Kurt?

-Oh si, claro Sebastian, gracias, eso creo- dijo Kurt, dándose cuenta que su vaso de café estaba por terminarse.- Es solo que, el Sebastian que conocía antes de mis últimas Regionales habría contestado "Vete a la mierda" y colgado si me atrevía a textearte en la madrugada. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá ese Sebastian estaría en algún revolcón o algo, no se, quizá fue estúpido hacer eso...- Sebastian volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, que esta vez eran en voz alta. Sebastian no estaba seguro de que decir ni de que manera, pero era algo que Kurt debía saber.

-Kurt...Kurt...Kurt... Quizá el Sebastian que conocías antes podría haber hecho eso. Pero yo ya no soy ese Sebastian. Ahora Kurt, estoy dispuesto a todo por- "por ti" estaba a punto de decir, pero no estaba seguro de hacer eso, así que cambió su frase.- por ser mejor persona. Esto me sienta bien, ¿Sabes?

-Oh...

-Si, y Kurt, tu eres de las personas a las que mas pude haber hecho daño, y juro que te lo voy a compensar. Así que Kurt Hummel, yo, Sebastian Smythe, desde ahora seré tu sombra.

-Sebastian...

-Deja que termine, por favor. Kurt, en esta ya casi un año entero, he cambiado. Ya no soy el Sebastian que iba todos los viernes a Scandals y despertaba al medio día del sábado con resaca, oliendo a cigarrillos, alcohol y en el mejor de los casos a sudor mezclado con colonia , ahora ya no soy el Sebastian que estaba dispuesto a acostarse con sus profesores por una D, ya no soy el Sebastian que pelea con su madre sobre sus decisiones, ya no soy el Sebastian que estaba dispuesto a sacarle un ojo al Kurt Hummel que está frente a mi, si eso le daba una oportunidad de acostarse y botar a su entonces novio- Kurt hizo la mirada hacia abajo y mordió su labio inferior con su incisivo izquierdo- Kurt, he cambiado. Si nunca hubiera cambiado, si siguiera siendo el estúpido Sebastian que lleva una vida promiscua jodiéndole la existencia a las personas, quizá nunca me podría haber atrevido a aceptar el café americano de ayer. O nunca habría contestado el teléfono a las dos de la mañana, ni hubiera aceptado venirte a ver aquí. Kurt, ya no soy ese Sebastian, y si me lo permites, voy a demostrártelo de la mejor manera posible, y voy a demostrarte también que puedo ser este Sebastian por mucho tiempo más.

-Sebastian...

-Kurt, vamos, dí algo que no sea mi nombre.

-Yo... yo solo... me gusta el Sebastian que está sentado frente a mi justo ahora.

**Nota del Autor**: Se que es muy corto, pero en unas horas subiré la siguiente parte.


	10. Capítulo X: Segunda Continuación

-Sebastian...

-Kurt, vamos, dí algo que no sea mi nombre.

-Yo... yo solo... me gusta el Sebastian que está sentado frente a mí justo ahora.

En mi soledad.

Otra vez, en la mesa de un café.

Tercera parte.

Quizá era cosa de Kurt, pero esos silencios penetrantes se estaban volviendo placenteros. Se dio cuenta como el chico que estaba frente a él miraba concentrado su vaso de café, dedicándole unas miraditas discretas de vez en cuando y ruborizándoce cuando el chico mayor lo sorprendía. Kurt se había dado cuenta que desde su encuentro anterior, en la misma mesa de café, que cada vez que miraba a Sebastian, sentía algo diferente a lo que solía sentir. Sebastian lo hacía estremecerse, siempre, desde la primera vez que lo vio coqueteándole a su entonces novio. Pero la forma en de estremecerse es distinta. Anteriormente, cada vez que miraba a Sebastian caminando hacia él, se estremecía de miedo, de ira, de repulsión. Cualquier sentimiento que no sea positivo. Sin embargo, ahora es distinto. Mirar al chico frente a él lo hacía estremecerse, pero era una sensación cálida, agradable, liberadora. Quizá el encontrar a la única persona que lo podría entender justo ahora era reconfortante, aunque no sabía precisamente las razones de Sebastian para decir que lo entiende. Pero él estaba allí, eso era lo importante.

Sebastian rompió el silencio.

-Y dime Kurt- dijo tímidamente, dudando si lo que diría era correcto- ¿cómo están las cosas con Blaine? Me ha contado algunas cosas. No muchas, en realidad. Si tu no quieres decirme nada, está bien, yo entiendo.

-No te preocupes, Sebastian. Las cosas con Blaine... bueno, en realidad podrían ser peores de lo que son. Todavía seguimos en contacto. Pero no sé. Los días en que estuve aquí, veo como yo estoy tratando de superar esta cosa entre nosotros, y el está planeando algo para llevarme de vuelta. El problema es que, no se si quiero volver.

-Kurt... ¿Crees que sería lo correcto?

-No. Creo que no. Es decir, estoy en una relación con Adam y... -Kurt explicaba sus argumentos para no volver con Blaine, pero se vio interrumpido por un atónito Sebastian

-¡¿Que tu qué!?

-Amm...- Kurt estaba desconcertado- dije que estoy en una relación con Adam. Adama es un chico de NYADA, de hecho es el director de su glee club. Ya había terminado mi relación con Blaine cuando comencé a salir con él. No veo que te sorprende. Digo, de todos modos, Blaine fue quien me engañó, no es como si... -una segunda interrupción vino por parte del chico más alto, ésta vez en un tono más serio, casi furioso.

-¡¿Que Blaine qué?!

-Blaine... me engañó- dijo Kurt, sin agachar la mirada, pero con los párpados entrecerrados, concentrando sus pupilas en el vaso de café, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Sebastian.- No estoy muy seguro, creo que conoció a alguien por Facebook, y bueno, se encontró con él.

-Oh, Kurt... Que mala onda. Tu no merecías eso. Y discúlpame, pero Blaine no te merece a ti.- dijo Sebastian, tomando el vaso medio vacío de café y apuntando agresivamente a Kurt, para luego dar un compulsivo sorbo a éste. A medida que hablaba, aumentaba su enojo..

-¿Sebastian?

-Si, Kurt, las relaciones se basan en la confianza, y Blaine ahora mismo no me parece una persona en la que puedas confiar.

Esto era extraño. Eso mismo era lo mismo que había dicho Kurt a Blaine la primera vez que regresó de visita a Lima, en los pasillos de McKenley, en medio del estreno del musical de ese año. Todo estaba bien arriba del escenario, pero habá cosas tras el telón que el público ni siquiera imaginaba.

Blaine Anderson destrozado, arrepentido, rogando por una segunda oportunidad. Quizá decía todo de corazón, quizá en el fondo solo buscaba un refugio ante la soledad que sentía, pero Kurt no podía permitir eso. Y le partía en pedazos el corazón no poder sonreírle a Blaine, no poder besarle, no poder decirle que lo amaba más que a nada, pero una relación a distancia no funcionaría, y Blaine se había encargado de demostrárselo.

-Si... lo sé Sebastian. Aunque, ya lo perdoné por eso. Aunque no iba a tomar el riesgo de regresar con él, sería, no sé, estúpido.- dijo Kurt cabizbajo.

-Y haces bien, Kurt.¿Sabes? Blaine me dijo las cosas de una forma en las que él parecía la víctima, no sé. Se siente un poco extraño saber lo que había atrás de sus "no puedo vivir sin él", "¿es que nunca volverá a amarme?" y cosas de ese estilo.

-¿En serio decía eso?

-Con el alma destrozada, Kurt.- Kurt parecía decaído, parecía entrar en una crisis de depresión, cuando Sebastian interrumpió- Pero, ¿sabes qué? Blaine Anderson no te merece.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije que Blaine Anderson no te merece. No merece a alguien tan fuerte como tú, Kurt. No merece a la persona que está sentada frente a mí, que está luchando contra el cáncer, apoyando a su padre. No merece a la persona que se sobrepuso a amenazas de muerte. No se merece a el chico que sufrió perder a su madre, y ha corrido el riesgo dos veces de perder a su padre. Kurt, eres una persona extremadamente fuerte. Y si Blaine no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar estar a unos cuantos kilómetros de ti, muy bien. Tu puedes seguir si él. - dijo Sebastian determinado.

Y de nuevo, Sebastian describió a la perfección todo lo que estaba en la cabea de Kurt, de una manera tan clara que ni siquiera él podría haber descifrado diciéndolo en voz alta. Quizá nunca se había dado cuenta, pero él y Sebastian eran demasiado semejantes, en cuanto a forma de pensar se refiere.

-Oh, gracias Sebastian. No lo había pensado así. Sin embargo, aún debo pensar en lo que siento por Blaine. Sonará cursi, ya lo sé, pero a veces, mi cabeza y mi corazón no se ponen de acuerdo- contestaba tratando de fingir una sonrisa, pero no pudo.

-No es cursi, Kurt, creo que es algo de lo más normal. Pero creo que eso debería esperar a tu siguiente visita, me refiero, a una en la que estés soltero. No sería justo que decidieras no corresponder sus sentimientos por sentirte obligado a respetar lo que tienes con Adam, y tampoco sería correcto corresponderlos a las espaldas de tu novio.- muy persuasivo. ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso Sebastian podía leer los pensamientos de las personas?

-Cierto.

-Blaine está muy emocionado por tu llegada, ¿sabes?

-Escuché algo sobre eso. Creo que la llamda que le hice en Día de Gracias le hizo daño. Se tomó muy en serio eso de que lo perdonaba. ¡Fua a visitarme a mi departamento en Navidad! Dios, no sé como mi padre aceptó llevarlo- Kurt se entriteció un poco al recordar ese día. El día en que su papá le informó de su malestar. Sebastian, desconsolado, tomó la mano izquierda de Kurt entre las uyas, y habló en un susurro.

-¿Fue un mal día, eh?

-Si. Bueno, no. Es sólo que... no fue la mejor navidad de todas.

-Entiendo... no todas mis Navidades son grandiosas.

-Sé que falta algo así com meses, pero, ¿puedo prometerte una cosa?

-Claro que si, Kurt, dime- dijo Sebastian, intrigado.

-Que este año, Navidad será fabulosa.

-Kurt... estamos en mayo.

-Eso no hace menos seria mi promesa.

Y el silencio reconfortante al que tanto se había acostumbrado Kurt en tan poco tiempo se manifestó de nuevo, y se rompió justo cuando Sebastian hizo la observación de que llevaban allí casi tres horas y que Lima Bean cerraría pronto. Cuando ofreció llevarlo a casa, Kurt respondió:

-Gracias Sebastian, pero traigo mi auto- el chico se levantó de la mesa y se alejaba, lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer gritar a Sebastian.

-¡Hey, Kurt!

-Dime- contestó a gritos Kurt, con la mano en la puerta.

- Acepto tu promesa, si tu me prometes otra cosa.

-Si, dime- contestó intrigado.

- Que me dejes estar contigo desde ahora.

Nota del autor: Era importante hacer mención de Blaine, ¿no lo creen? Una última cosa, el siguiente episodio estará situado en Dalton, en el duelo Hunter-Sebastian por el control de los Warblers. :) Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No teman en dejar Reviews, son mi motivación, en serio.


	11. Capítulo XI: Otra vez, Los Warblers

-Acepto tu promesa, si me prometes otra cosa.

-Si, dime- contestó intrigado.

-Que me dejes estar contigo desde ahora.

En mi soledad.

Capítulo XI

Otra vez, The Warblers

Para Sebastian, toda esa semana había pasado de lo más extraña, y Kurt era el principal motivo. Sebastian no sabía si sentirse aliviado o perturbado de tener a Kurt en su cabeza las 24 horas del día. Se había convertido en su principal ocupación, y eso era asombroso, ¿no? Sin darse cuenta, sonreía más de lo acostumbrado, y todo lo demás parecía pequeño en comparación al interés que ahora tiene por Kurt. Pero era estresante preguntarse si Kurt sentía lo mismo, si había estado presente en su mente como él en la suya, si él ahora era su principal preocupación. Sebastian sabía que esas esperanzas eran absurdas,_ "Claro que no, está aquí por Burt"_ se decía a sí mismo cada vez que la idea de que Kurt pensara un mínimo instante lo hacía sonreír exageradamente, sin motivo, cada vez que lo hacía ruborizarse sin una razón aparente, cada vez que creía que sus piernas iban a derrumbarse si Kurt entraba por cualquier puerta que estaba al frente. Pero no, Sebastian estaba seguro que eso no era verdad, y que jamás lo sería. Quizá el otro chico no era una persona rencorosa, pero le había hecho suficiente daño como para desvanecer completamente la posibilidad de ser íntimos.

Como sea, ¿Saben qué era más petrificante para el chico del blazer? No saber por qué estaba sintiendo lo que sentía, no saber si estaba bien o estaba mal, no saber si sus padres lo aprovarían. Si, todo iba muy bien con ellos, pero no había aparecido ninguna relación ni ningún enamoramiento en todo el último año...

_"¿Enamorado? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No-no! Solo fueron dos encuentros..."_ se repetía a él mismo cada vez que el pensamiento de Kurt viniendo a Lima por su padre desaparecía para dar paso a la posibilidad de un Kurt Hummel igual de alocado. _"¿Qué me está pasando? Gracias a Dios por mamá, ella... ¡Mamá!"_

En ese instante, Sebastian recordó que cabía la posibilidad de que a su madre no le gustaría del todo que saliera con Kurt la semana pasada. Ella sabía quien era Kurt, pero no sabía si era por buenas o por malas razones.

Pero debía dejar de preocuparse por eso. Era lunes por la noche, y le había prometido a Kurt que iba a vencer a Hunter en el siguiente ensayo.

Su madre, Hunter, Los Warblers, su desición de cambiar, sus extraños sentimientos... Kurt Hummel había logrado meterse tanto en su vida, en menos de una semana.

MARTES 9:00. HORA DEL DUELO

Escoger la canción no había sido sencillo, y no era más fácil suponer cómo reaccionarían los chicos ante la propuesta.

Sebastian se aseguró de llegar antes que cualquiera a la sala común del coro, quería estar allí para cuando Hunter llegara, quizá darle un toque más drmático. Llevaba incluso una grabadora, en caso de que los chicos no aceptaran apoyarlo en el duelo.

Era la canción adecuada. Acorde a la ocasión, pero también acorde a su pasado. Además, estaba seguro de que Hunter la sabía. Lo había escuchado cantarla en las regaderas de la escuela luego de la clase de gimnasia.

Casi era hora, los chicos del coro entrarían en cualquier segundo, siguiendo a Hunter y a Sr. Puzzy, ese maldito gato. Aunque ahora le daba gracia pensar que era la aventura del gato de New Directions, no podía dejar de odiarlo tanto como a su dueño.

Ya era la hora, escuchaba pasos dirigirse hacia él atrás de la puerta, conversaciones en voz baja y unos cuantos gritos de Hunter dándoles órdenes. La puerta se había abierto, con el gato abriendo paso a Hunter y otros 22 uniformados. Era ahora o nunca.

-Sebastian- decía Hunter caminando hacia él- No esperaba que vinieras.

-Pues aquí estoy, Hunter.

-Ya lo noté, Smythe, ¿vienes dispuesto a planear nuestra venganza? Esos chicos de New Directions nos la deben pagar...- Decía el jefe del coro, interrumpido por el chico más alto.

-No- Sebastian parecía firme, convencido, motivado. Tenía una razón para hacer eso, y si, su razón era Kurt.

-¿Disculpa?

-No vamos a planear ninguna venganza, Hunter.

-No te entiendo, Sebastian- Hunter decía un poco anonadado, pero igual de firme que Sebastian.

-No habrá ninguna venganza.

-Cómo jefe de los Warblers puedo disponer y ordenar a cada uno de ustedes.

-¡Pues eso termina ahora!- Y dicho esto, sebastian oprimió el botón de encendido a la grabadora, y la primera pista sonó. Ahora, era entre Sebastian y Hunter.

SEBASTIAN

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable_  
_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

Luego de esas dos líneas, Hunter reconoció la canción, y aceptó el desafío.

HUNTER:  
_I have the tendency of getting very physical_  
_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_  
_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_  
_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_  
_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_  
SEBASTIAN  
_Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground I'm walking on_

Luego de esta estrofa, Los Warblers decidieron intervenir, e hicieron sus clásicas armonías, uno a uno, hasta silenciar completamente la pista de Sebastian. Pero para Sebastian y Hunter, eran música de fondo, esto era entre ellos solamente.

AMBOS  
_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_  
_You'll understand what I mean when I say_  
_There's no way we're gonna give up_  
_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster_  
_that lives in her dreams_  
_Is there anyone out there cause_  
_it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
_Is there anyone out there cause_  
_it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Corrían intermitentemente en la sala, sin coreografía, sin ninguna planeación. Había ira en los ojos de Sebastian y autodefensa en los de Hunter. Ambos sabían que el destino de los Warblers dependía de esa canción.

SEBASTIAN  
_What you are doing is screwing_  
_things up inside my head_  
_You should know better you never listened to a word I said_  
HUNTER.  
_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

Una canción sobre sexo, a primera vista no suena muy propia de un duelo musical.

SEBASTIAN

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

Pero hay que analizar bien la letra para comprender el motivo de la elección de Sebastian... Desde que Hunter llegó, era más difícil respirar en la sala de coro.

AMBOS  
_Is there anyone out there cause_  
_it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
_Is there anyone out there cause_  
_it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
HUNTER  
_Does it kill_  
_Does it burn_  
_Is it painful to learn_  
_That it's me that has all the control_

Hunter estaba fenomenal, pero Sebastian lo estaba haciendo mejor, por mucho.

SEBASTIAN  
_Does it thrill_  
_Does it sting_  
_When you feel what I bring_  
_And you wish that you had me to hold_

AMBOS

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_  
_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

Cuando Hunter volteó, estaba sólo. Sebastian había ganado

SEBASTIAN  
_There's no way we're gonna give up_  
_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster_  
_that lives in her dreams_

_oh!_

-Creo que eso es todo, Hunter.

-Estuve mejor.

Deja que ellos lo decidan – dicho esto, los Warblers que estaban dispersos por la sala común, se formaron atrás de Sebastian, reconociéndolo de nuevo cómo su líder.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!- Hunter salió furioso de la sala, incluso pateó por accidente al Sr Puzzy. O bueno, quizá si fue intencional.

-Chicos...- Sebastian se preparaba para explicar todo a los Warblers, pero fue interrumpido por Jeff.

-No tienes nada que decir, Sebastian, fue asombroso.

-Gracias Sebastian, debemos volver a ser los de antes- se unió Nick.

-Gracias... Realmente haz cambiado- dijo David, eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar... Aunque aún faltaba escucharlo de Kurt. Seguido a David, más y más halagos llegaron de parte de los Warblers, recordándole lo mucho que había cambiado y de lo felices que estaban con los resultados. Luego, Thad anunció:

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que regrese a ser nuestro líder, ¿cierto?- Muchos vítores se escucharon tras él- el consejo ha decidido- todos felicitaban a Sebastian, y la hora de ensayo había terminado. Todos se retiraban a sus clases, felicitando a Sebastian cuando pasaban junto a él. Jeff salió casi al último, y le dijo en un casi susurro a Sebastian:

Creo que pasar tiempo con Kurt te ha hecho bien, ¿no ?

Jeff se iba a su clase, sin pensar en cómo podría haber afectado ese comentario a Sebastian. ¿Quién más podría haberlos visto en Lima Bean? ¿Qué podría pasar si Blaine se enteraba? O peor Aún, ¿que pasaría con su madre?

**Nota del autor:** Lamento haberme tardado, es que ayer me fui a una fiesta de toda la noche (~*o*)~ ~(*o*~) Pero ya, aquí está el capítulo. En el siguiente capítulo habrá avances en Kurtbastian y de los capítulos XIII a XVI Serán capítulos de líneas de tiempo distintas, para explicar la historia previa de Sebastian y de su madre. Aprovecho para anunciar que he determinado 66 capítulos para éste Fic. Una cosa más, La canción es Harder To Breathe de Maroon 5. Y sé lo que piensan "¿Por qué lo tenía que escuchar en la ducha?" pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.


	12. Capítulo XII: Luego del último café

Jeff iba a su clase, sin pensar cómo podría haber afectado ese comentario a Sebastian. ¿Quién más podría haberlos visto en Lima Bean? ¿Qué podría pasar si Blaine se enterara? O peor aún, ¿Qué podría pasar con su madre?

En mi soledad.

Capítulo XII

Lo que sucedió después de ese último café.

Desde la última vez que vio a Sebastian Smythe en Lima Bean, muchas cosas se habían alborotado en la existencia de Kurt Hummel. ¿Cómo se habían prometido esa clase de cosas, luego de una reconciliación viva apenas un día, con la persona que hace poco más de un año consideraba su peor enemigo en la Tierra? Se supone que cuando haces las pases con tu archi-rival, no te haces enteramente su amigo. Tu reconoces y decides no entrometerte de una manera negativa en su existencia, y él hace lo mismo por ti. ¿Cierto? Se supone que las cosas debían ser así, sin pasar a mayores.

Pero no, Sebastian había dado un giro completo a su vida. Promesas, llamadas nocturnas, fantasías románticas... Siempre le había parecido un chico atractivo, pero lo aborrecía. No podía asimilar la idea de que quizá, sólo quizá, le gustaba.

Pasara lo que pasara con Sebastian, había sido la mejor noche de sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Pensó que tal vez podría confiar en Sebastian. Esta vez parecía sincero, parecía que el otro chico no tenía intención de lastimarlo. ¿Por qué jugar así con sus sentimientos? Podría tolerar la idea de un Sebastian coqueteándole por una noche de "diversión", hacía eso con muchos chicos, y él mismo lo reconocía frente a sus presas. Pero le había prometido que ese Sebastian se había ido, y que se había ido para siempre, y (como lo había confesado) a Kurt, le encantaba el Sebastian con el que se había encontrado al volver a Lima.

Quizá estaba armando todo en su cabeza, pero Kurt sentía que le gustaba a Sebastian. Cada mañana, se veía en el espejo, y podía reconocer que era un chico atractivo, quizá suficientemente atractivo para ser la noche de Sebastian, sí. Pero no era el único factor.

Tal vez lo armaba en su cabeza, pero sabía muy bien que los ataques de histeria de Sebastian no podrían ser algo ordinario, ni tampoco la manera en que sus pupilas se dilataban cuando lo veía caminar hacia él, y no era común ver a Sebastian tamborilear con sus dedos en la mesa de algún café, mordiendo el espacio entre el índice y pulgar de su otra mano, mientras podía escuchar una nariz susurrante, inhalando aire de una manera tan apresurada que se entrecortaba cuando trataba de disimularla, sin contar la manera tan adorable en la que tartamudeaba al decir su nombre hace pocos días cuando le pedía que se quedara.

No importaba si se lo estaba imaginando, pero reconoce la posibilidad de gustarle a Sebastian, y le gustaba la idea. Sin embargo, no le gusta la idea de que le guste esa idea, por muy irónico que suene.

Quizá podría gustarle a Sebastian, pero nunca de los nuncas podría entablar una relación amorosa con él. En menos de dos semanas regresaría a Nueva York, y sabía muy bien cómo terminaban las relaciones a distancia. Blaine tardó un mes en ser infiel, ¿cuánto tardaría Sebastian? Debía poner sus límites si quería regresar a Nueva York con su integridad eocional intacta y sin culpabilidades en cuanto a su relación con Adam. Si, Adam era su novio ahora, pero no tenía nada de malo que se fijara en otros chicos. ¿Cierto? Eso era algo inocente, y aunque no se lo mencionaría al rubio jamás, no era algo que debiera considerar incorrecto, no si mantenía las cosas hasta donde estaban.

Si, eso debía hacer: detener lo que está empezando a sentir por Sebastian, sobrevivir a encontrarse a Blaine en su estadía, y regresar a Nueva York y tratar de avanzar en su relación con Adam. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como sonaba, pero era lo correcto, y lo debía hacer.

Kurt despertó esa mañana con la cabeza alborotada, casi divertido con su futuro, casi feliz.

Kurt, se levantó de su cama y se puso lo primero que encontró, después de todo, no tenía planeado salir de casa ese día. Llegó a Lima para estar con su padre, no para resolver su vida emocional, ¿Cierto? Como sea, en cierta forma era bueno estar en casa,y una de las cosas que podían animar un poco a Kurt era volver por la comida. Rachel no era buena cocinera, y sería lindo retomar la tradición familiar de cenar juntos todos los jueves, aunque sólo serían tres jueves, contando ese.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, encontrando a un desanimado Burt Hummel sentado en el sillón individual, mirando la tele, y no viendo nada.

Cautelosamente, se acercó a su padre, y lo tomó del hombro izquierdo, ¿Estaba dormido? Quizá no. Más bien, estaba en ese término medio en el que estás dormido, pero todavía no estás soñando, y mantienes entreabiertos los ojos tratando de estar lo suficientemente alerta a lo que sucede en tu entorno, pero el sueño te está venciendo.

-Papá...- susurró Kurt casi inaudible.

-Liz...- contestó Burt entre sueños. Escuchar esa palabra de sus labios había golpeado emocionalmente a Kurt, recordando todas las veces en que se sentía triste y se acostaba junto a la cómoda que aún tenía impregnado su perfume. Elizabeth Hummel era la mujer más hermosa que Kurt haya podido conocer. Era la más dulce, la más gentil... quien más lo amaba. Pero desde hace doce años, Kurt ya no podía refugiarse en sus brazos cada vez que no podía contener las lágrimas, teniendo que recurrir a esa botella de perfume. ¿Cómo se supone que debe sentirse su padre? Quizá estaba soñando con ella, como él. Los dás en que eso pasaba, se sentía de lo más feliz, en un principio, pero después recordaba la vulnerabilidad de su existencia y caía de nuevo en el vacío. No quería imaginar soñar también con él, de quien estaba seguro recordaría su rostro sonriéndole.

Cautelosamente, siguió:

-No papá, soy Kurt.-

-Ah, dile a tu madre que la veré cuando despierte.- Kurt sintió húmedos los párpados.

-Papá, en serio, despierta, vé a la cama o algo así... Papá...

-Ahora no, Kurt...

Kurt estaba desesperado sacudiendo a su padre tratando de despertarlo, pero Carole estaba en la casa también, y le pidió que se detuviera.

-Kurt, por favor, deja dormir a tu padre.

-Está bien, como sea. De todos modos, no lo necesito para nada en específico ahora mismo.- No podía ocultar el tono irritado de su voz.

-Por favor, entiende, no ha dormido en todo el día.

-Oh.

El teléfono sonó, pero no pudo pertrbar el ahora profundo sueño de Burt, Carole lo contestó y fue a hablar a la cocina dejando a Kurt con su padre en la sala. Después de unos minutos, Carole regresó tapando el altavoz del teléfono con una mano, avisando a Kurt quien había llamado:

-Kurt, es tu hermano. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

A Kurt le parecía grosero decir que no, y la verdad, extrañaba bastante a Finn, así que ¿por qué no? Sería bueno hablar con él. Tomó el teléfono y fue escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Ya adentro, se sintió libre de acercar la bocina a sus oídos, y escuchar a un desesperado Finn Hudson al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Finn

-¿Qué hay, hermanito?

-No mucho, regresé a Lima tres semanas para estar con papá, tu sabes.

-Oh si... me gustaría estar allí también...

-No sé si podrías con la presión, Finn

-¡Oh vamos, Kurt! Como sea, ¿algo bueno en Lima?

-No mucho realmente, no he salido mucho de Lima Bean, el lunes fui con Mercedes, Mike y Blaine. ¡Mercedes es asombrosa! Convenció a su productor de contratar a Mike como bailarín principal en el video de su primer sencillo. ¿No es genial? - Kurt sonreía un poco, estaba feliz por el éxito de su amiga

-Oh, claro que si, Kurt. Y dime ¿Cómo está Blaine?

-Blaine- suspiró un poco- Pues está bien, supongo. Escuché algo de Blam, ¿sabes algo?

-¡Oh si! Blam y Blatina nos dieron un poco de qué hablar luego de las locales. ¡Vaya locura! Tina y tu tuvieron una pelea de Divas en la boda, ¿cierto?- Finn estaba riéndose un poco, recordando a Kurt y Tina gritando enojados al rededor de la pista de baile, diciéndose insultos como "Perra" y "Bruja" y a un despistado Blaine Anderson caminando hacia ellos obligándolos a fingir la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Jeje... si... vaya que la tuvimos...

-¿Y a quién más haz visto?

-A casi nadie, realmente. Sólo al Sr. Shu y a los demás chicos del glee club...

-Me estás ocultando algo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Kurt se puso a la defensiva, ignorando que Finn había hecho una afirmación y no una pregunta.

-Si que lo haces, hermanito. Cuando mientes, tratas de ocultarlo hablando cómo un perico drogado los primeros minutos de la conversación. Luego, sueles creer que todo te salió bien y te tranquilizas, y hablas como sueles hacerlo. Finalmente, la culpa te carcome y hace que te quedes callado, respondiendo por obligación y quizá para no levantar sospechas. ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? ¡Que ni siquiera tú te haz dado cuenta!- Kurt se quedó callado unos instantes, pensando en cómo responderle a su hermano, lo único que pudo decir fue:

-¿Eres tan observador, Finn? ¿Siempre?

-Si, y si. Y te apuesto a qué sabría qué es lo que me ocultas si pudiera estar en Lima ahora mismo. Así que, tienes dos opciones. Decirme qué es lo que te pasa, o que convezca a Mercedez Diva Jones para hacerte un interrogatorio estilo Barbie a Ken en Toy Story 3- Kurt realmente no sabía si Finn hablaba en serio o había una broma en ese comentario por el tono seco de su voz, pero no era bueno arriesgarse ahora, no con las espectaculares prendas que había conseguido trabajando en Vogue.

-Está bien, pero ¿Prometes no decirle a papá? No ahora, no quiero preocuparlo, le haría mal con todo lo que estamos pasando y...

-¡Dime de una vez, Kurt! Diré lo que tenga que decir, sólo eso.

-Es que... no sé cómo decírtelo...- no escuchó nada al otro lado de la línea, lo que quería decir que Finn estaba hablando en serio y convenía decirle- Salí con Sebastian Smythe el martes, y ayer. En la noche del martes hablamos por teléfono y nos hemos estado texteando todo el día de hoy.- No escuchó a Finn responder, eso lo preocupó aún más. Cuando iba a preguntar si seguía al teléfono, escuchó:

-Ok, primero que nada, no creo que a Burt le guste mucho escuchar eso... pero no creo que sea algo que necesite escuchar urgentemente, creo que puede esperar hasta después de la cita con el Doctor. ¿No?- Finn escuchó el suspiro de alivio que Kurt dejó salir de sus labios, sin embargo, continuó- Como sea, no es nada serio, ¿verdad?- Finn no escuchó nada esta vez, y si Kurt decidía guardar silencio, lo más probable es que si, era algo serio.- ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡No!

-¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡Ya cálmate!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¡Sebastian Smythe es mi peor enemigo en todo el maldito mundo! ¡Y está tratando de seducir a mi hermano! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Burt debe saber de esto!- Finn estaba gritando al teléfono, Kurt escuchaba los pasos acelerados de Finn caminando en círculos en su dormitorio. Quizá fue mala idea decir que si quería hablar con Finn.

-Finn... Sebastian ha cambiado y...

-¡Ese es su juego, Kurt! ¡No puedes confiar en él! ¡No con sólo café y galletitas!

-Finn, cálmate. Para empezar, yo lo invité a salir...

-¡¿Que tu qué!? ¡Ay mi Dios! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

-Finn... ¿Vas a dejar que te explique?

-¡No debes explicarme nada! ¡Ahora mismo tomaré un vuelo a Lima e irá a patearle esa espantosa cara a Sebastian! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

-Realmente no...- Quizá Kurt no se había dado cuenta que era una pregunta retórica, pero debía confesar que no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo con Sebastian. Sebastian mismo lo intrigaba, y lo sea lo que sea que pudiera salir de eso, estaba seguro que sería algo emocionante. No sabía que esperar de Sebastian, y eso le gustaba- quiero decir... sólo sé que quiero darle una oportunidad, eso es todo.

-Una oportunidad... ¿de qué?

-No lo sé... de demostrarme que ha cambiado, y que puede estar conmigo...- Kurt se vio interrumpido por su hermano.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?- Finn parecía un poco menos alarmado por el asunto, quizá Kurt tenía una buena razón.

-Si, quiero decir... sé que sólo han sido unos días, pero Sebastian ha cambiado mucho, y yo sé que es sincero, sé que quiero confiar en él. Hay algo en él que me hace sentir seguro, como si fuera la única persona con quien puedo derribarme a mí mismo y dejar que me vea... así de frágil, sin los escudos que pongo frente a todos.- Kurt no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, o si había pronunciado bien todas las palabras. Sólo sabía que le gustó darse de cuenta del nuevo concepto en el que tenía a Sebastian, pero, ¿Le gustaría a su hermano?

-Ay Kurt... ¡En serio! Creo que eres un desastre cuando te gustan los chicos...

-¡Oye...!

-Quiero decir... eres sólo un tonto romántico, y me da miedo que te lastimen. Quizá ahora más que nunca. Sabes que siempre que me lo pidas, puedo ir a dónde estés a romperle la cara al patán que te lastime, ¿cierto?

-Amm... ¿Gracias?

-No es todo. Creo que dejaré que te encargues tú sólo ésta vez, ¿Ok? Pero Sebastian está en la mira, y es en serio. Quizá suene cómo papá ahora mismo, pero creo que es tiempo de que crezcas sólo.

-Ok, gracias Finn...

-Y es en serio lo de romper caras, ¿entendido?

-Si Finn, entiendo.- Quizá Finn era un poco despistado, y no era muy bueno dando consejos. Pero es su hermano, y Kurt lo quiere demasiado.

_**Nota del autor**: Siento no haber actualizado en casi un mes, en serio. Pero tuve examen de admisión a preparatoria y no tuve mucho tiempo para mí hasta hace poco. También tengo que decirles que este fic se publicará también en otro sitio web, por lo que actualizaré menos seguido. Una vez que se empareje el progreso en ambas páginas, volveré a actualizar una vez por semana. Sean pacientes, he pensado mucho en el futuro de este fic. Siento si no hubo Kurtbastian como prometí, pero siento que la historia se volverá monótona si no incluyo a más personajes. ¿Ok? Tranquilos. Habrá capítulos con otras líneas de tiempo, en el capítulo siguiente sabrán el pasado de Sebastian con el cáncer (que sólo toqué en el capítulo I). Luego habrá un capítulo dedicado a la relación de Carlota con Kurt (una línea de tiempo pasada) y posteriormente daré la historia de Burt, Kurt y su madre, alternándolos con la historia actual. Gracias por ser pacientes y seguir este fic, es mi primer fic, no sean duros. ¿Ok? ¿Dudas o comentarios? ¡No dudes en dejar Reviews! Son mi inspiración._


End file.
